


[Podfic of] Strings Definitely Attached

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’d be convenient, and it makes sense,” Pat says when she brings it up, her shoulders curving in a shrug as she slides her way into Janie’s space and lets her fingers brush Janie’s wrist in a touch that’s innocent, a sly, winsome smile on her face that is anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Strings Definitely Attached

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1pF5fV3) [4.12 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 8:59

**Streaming:**  



End file.
